Printing devices may include an optical sensor that reads optical properties or features of patches that are printed upon a media. The patches' optical properties or features can be used as references to ensure proper registration of color separations, optical densities of different color separations, and dot areas of different color separations, and for calibration of other attributes of images printed by the printing device.